


This Is Our Christmas

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas With Family, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Fun, Happy John, Happy Sherlock, Hugs, Joyful, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Milk And Cookies, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Stuffed Toys, Surprises, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Cybil, Sherlock and John celebrate their first Christmas Day as a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

 

Sherlock and John sat on the couch as Cybil sat on the ground, in front of the tree. Cybil was dressed in her Marvel themed pajamas. She did have an Avengers Santa hat on top of her head but took it off because her head started to feel hot. Today was Christmas Day and this was the first one that she was celebrating with and as a family. She had a lot of presents to open and not just from Sherlock and John. Mrs. Hudson (or Grandma but she only lets Cybil call her Grandma), Molly and Sherlock's parents got her a few presents each and Lestrade even got her a couple of gifts as well. Sherlock and John love seeing the look on their daughter's face while she opened her gifts. Not to mention the little happy noises and squeals she does at times, too. So far, she’s gotten a medium size box of books (containing multiple genres) 4 video games, 5 movies, 2 CDs, a red IPod Nano engraved with an Adam Lambert quote on the back of it, a couple of t-shirts (a Bilbo and Yuri On Ice t-shirt and a few other things as well, including a toy version of Thor's hammer from the movies.

“How do you like your gifts so far, honey?” John asked. Cybil looked at them, smiling.

“They're awesome! Though... I already got my favorite gifts early this year.” Cybil answered. “What gifts?” Sherlock asked. Cybil got up from the floor and hugged her Daddies. Sherlock and John looked at each other then back down at her.

“I got the best Daddies any one could ever have.” Cybil said, hugging them a bit tighter. Both men mouthed “awe” then teared up a bit as they hugged her back.

“We love you so much, sweetheart.” John said, trying to hold back tears..

“I love you both so much, too.” Cybil said back to her Daddy. Sherlock could not get a word out because he was too busy embracing the moment. Sherlock felt so lucky to have John and Cybil in his life. A minute later, they let go and she looked at her Daddies' faces once again. She grabbed two tissues from the side table and wiped their eyes. They smiled and thanked her for doing that. “

You're welcome.” Cybil said back, smiling again. She put the tissues on the table and went back over to the tree, looking around it to see if there was anything that they missed or was hidden.

“I think that's all the presents.” Cybil piped up as she looked in the back of the tree. John felt like there was something missing, though. Suddenly, he remembered was it was. He looked over at Sherlock.

“I was waiting til she was done with the rest of the gifts. I'll go get it now.” Sherlock whispered to him. John looked over at Cybil and Sherlock stood up.

“Cybil, sweetie, could you come sit next to Daddy for a minute, please?” John asked her. Cybil looked up.

“Sure!” Cybil exclaimed and walked quickly over to John. She got up onto the couch and sat next to him.

“And I will be right back but you need to close your eyes.” Sherlock instructed his little girl. Cybil gave him a look but she was not going to question him. She closed her eyes and Sherlock went to their bedroom to grab the other gift they had for her. When Sherlock walked out of the room, he was carrying a huge gift bag. He walked over to the couch and stood at the side where Cybil was sitting. He took a stuffed toy out of the bag and began to touch Cybil with it, pretending it was crawling on her. She giggled. Sherlock put the toy in front of her, still holding it. The size of the stuffed toy was big enough for a small child to hug with both arms. “Open your eyes, now, Darling.” John instructed her. When she opened her eyes, her eyes widened and a delightful squeal came out of mouth. John and Sherlock smiled.

“You know who this is.” Sherlock said. Cybil held one of her hands out and started to rub the toy.

“Oh my gosh!! It's Niffler!” Cybil happily exclaimed. Cybil has been obsessing over the movie, “Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them” ever since she saw the commercials, and later watched the movie with her Daddies. She read the screenplay for it before she saw it though. She loved Newt and Niffler from the movie so much. Sherlock made the stuffed Niffler “kiss” her cheek and let go of it, carefully placing it in her lap. She picked up Niffler and held it close to her. Hugging it in her arms and started to cry.

“...It's SO cute!!!” Cybil piped up through her sniffles. A couple of seconds later, she looked up at both of them.

“You really got me a Niffler plushy.” Cybil said to them both as she was crying.

“Yes, yes we did. But...that is not all we got you.” John told her. Sherlock reached over and put the gift bag in front of her. John held on to Niffler as she took out several things out of the bag. A few of things was a Pop Niffler key-chain, a Pop Newt figurine (both versions) and a full Newt costume, including the wand and sliver egg to go along with it. After she put everything on the table in front of her, Sherlock sat next to them on the couch and John and Sherlock cuddled their daughter, now holding Niffler again.

“Thank you both so much!” Cybil said to them. Sherlock and John looked at her. They were so delighted that she loved her gifts. After she calmed down, suddenly all 3 of them began to have a tickle fight. It only lasted for a couple of minutes before both Sherlock and John blew raspberries in her neck, which made her burst out with a strong case of the giggles then they sat there on the couch, catching their breathes.

“Who wants cookies?” John asked. Both Sherlock and Cybil raised their hands, still catching their breathes. John smiled and then got up from the couch. He came out with a plate of sugar cookies and a glass of milk. John went back in to the kitchen and came back out the other two glasses, then sat back down to eat cookies and looked at the Christmas tree with his family, with Cybil sitting in between them. John let out a happy sigh.

“This Christmas has to be one of my most favorites I ever had in my life. I got everything that I wanted and got to spend it with the two most amazing people in the world.” John suddenly piped up. Sherlock looked over at his husband.

“You know what _I_ really would like for Christmas next year?” Sherlock said suddenly. John made an “Oh dear God, Sherlock. Not in front of the child” face and Cybil suddenly got an idea. Cybil lightly nudged her Papa. John looked at both of them as her felt Sherlock looked down at her. Before Sherlock could say a word, Cybil carefully shoved a cookie in his mouth and then turned her head to look at the tree again. John laid back on the couch, laughing. Sherlock looked at his Daughter. Cybil turned her head to look at him and grinned. Sherlock chuckled and took a bite of the cookie. John wiped the tears away from his eyes (because he was laughing so hard) and looked at them.

“I swear, we are a family of dorks.” John told them.

“And I would not want it any other way.” Sherlock said back to John, smiling. Both of them carefully leaned towards to each other and kissed. When they stopped, they looked their Daughter, who looking at her Niffler plush.

“No, Niffler! You can not have any cookies.” Cybil said to the plush. They giggled.

“Awe, well, Niffler can have _one_ cookie.” John told her.

“He would probably hold the cookie, drop it and then try to run a way the whole plate instead but you are right, Niffler can have one.” Cybil said. Sherlock took a cookie off of the play and put it in Niffler's pouch.

“He's probably going to have crumbs and sprinkles in his pouch, now, though.” Sherlock said as he looked at both of them again.

“Oh, well. I clean it it out.” Cybil said. Sherlock and John then kissed the top of her head then finished their cookies and milk before cleaning up the wrapping paper and put the presents Cybil got in her room.

“We will put everything away tomorrow. Let’s just relax for the rest of the day.” Sherlock piped up. “Good idea.” John replied, suddenly holding one of Sherlock’s hands.

“I want to watch a movie.” Cybil interrupted. John looked at her. “What movie do you want to watch?” John asked.

“Nightmare Before Christmas.” Cybil answered. Sherlock smiled.

“Alright. I 'll go put the movie in the player.” John said let go of Sherlock's hand and headed back in to the living room.

“How come Papa never sets up the movie sometimes?” Cybil asked, feeling curious.

“Because leaving your Papa with equipment can be dangerous.” John explained to her.

“Oh hush, that was only one time.” Sherlock said to his husband.

“...It caught on fire.” John said back.

“How did it catch on fire? I did not even know they were flammable?” Cybil asked.

“When it comes to your Papa, most things can become flammable… if he tries hard enough.” John told her. Sherlock stuck out his tongue at John for a quick second.

“I know one thing at least that Papa likes that can be considered “flammable” and does not complain about.” John blushed and glared at Sherlock.

“NOT. IN. FRONT. OF. THE. CHILD.” John slowly said to him.

“Oh, please! Like, I was ever innocent in the first place!” Cybil piped up. Both of them blushed and looked at their daughter, who was smiling at them.

“I'll be in living room.” Cybil said as he headed towards that area. John and Sherlock stood there, just looking at each other.

“That little adorable shit… I am so glad that she is ours.” John said. “Me too and she is right as well.” Sherlock said back. “Good point… We better get in there before she tries to figure out how to set the Bluray/DVD player on fire.” John told him. Sherlock nodded his head and the two of them when into the living room where Cybil was getting out the movie from the middle shelf. They set up the movie and Cybil sat on the floor with Sherlock on one side and Niffler on the other. John sat on the couch and watched it from behind them. As soon as “This Is Halloween” began to play, Sherlock and Cybil began to sing it. Sherlock and Cybil get more animated when it came singing and acting out the movie than John but he liked the movie. He just sat there watching them, smiling.

“Merry Christmas, my two adorable darlings. Our Christmas may not be traditional but it's our Christmas and I would not want it any other way.” John said to himself then watched the rest the movie with his family.

 

 

_**Fin** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the IAmJohnlockedWinterChallenge


End file.
